free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
FREE-STYLE SPIRIT
|font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = RISING FREE |next = What Wonderful Days!! |track color = #caedf2 |current track = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! |previous = - |next = What Wonderful Days!! |current track= FREE-STYLE SPIRIT}} |seller = |release = November 8, 2017 |album = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! |length =4:36 }} FREE-STYLE SPIRIT is the opening theme of Free!-Take Your Marks-. It is performed by STYLE FIVE, a band formed by the seiyū of five main characters. The single was released on November 8, 2017. Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV:Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV:Daisuke Hirakawa) Lyrics FREE-STYLE SPIRIT (TV Version)= - Rōmaji= Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Ohh~ Owari naki seishun no reesu ikuze Take your marks (Take your marks) Tsugi no sutaatingu burokku oretachi wo matterunda (Daitan futeki touzen hisshou YES!!) Tenshon wa saikouchou ima koso Make your dream saa (Make your dream) Moriagaritai mirai e iza senshu sensei (Seisei doudou to entorii shitai shitai shitai) (Zenin sanka ga zettai desu!) Deai koso ga unmei no taaningu point (taaningu pointo) Kokoro kara jikkan dekiru ne Oretachi rashii kizuna no Katachi mune ni kienai (Zutto) Tsunage atta rirē Ikou! Junbi oorai jiyuugata supiritto (Jiyuugata supiritto) Hare butai ni fusawashiku are Zento tanan ni youyou nandatte ukete tatsu ze Mainichi ga shoubu da Ii ne! Shitta gekirei zenshin zenrei sutairu (Zenshin zenrei sutairu) Harikicchatta shouko ni Do my best Seiippai (sei! sei!) kono toki wo (sei! sei!) Oyogu no sa We are "Free" Oh, yeah~ - English= Take your marks for the race of our never ending youths (Take your marks) The next starting blocks are waiting for us (Be fearless and you'll definitely win, yes!!) Now is the time to make your dream while you are in high spirits, go ahead (Make your dream) Set forth towards your exciting future with fair play (I want want want to enter fair and square, everybody will definitely compete) Each encounter is a fateful turning point (turning point) Your heart can tell you that The bond that bears our shape will never fade from our hearts (never) The relay that connects us Let's go! Our freestyle spirit is ready (freestyle spirit) Clear skies are the perfect stage Take on all the obstacles in the way. Every day is another challenge Nice! A bold pep talk with all your body and mind (all your body and mind) I'm pushing my limits and there's proof, I do my best With all we've got (go! go!) this is when (go! go!) We swim We are free, Oh yeah~ TV Size Rōmaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment }} |-| FREE-STYLE SPIRIT (Full Version)= - Rōmaji = Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Ohh~ Owari naki seishun no reesu ikuze Take your marks (Take your marks) Tsugi no sutaatingu burokku oretachi wo matterunda (Daitan futeki touzen hisshou YES!!) Tenshon wa saikouchou ima koso Make your dream saa (Make your dream) Moriagaritai mirai e iza senshu sensei (Seisei doudou to entorii shitai shitai shitai) (Zenin sanka ga zettai desu!) Deai koso ga unmei no taaningu point (taaningu pointo) Kokoro kara jikkan dekiru ne Oretachi rashii kizuna no Katachi mune ni kienai (Zutto) Tsunage atta rirē Ikou! Junbi oorai jiyuugata supiritto (Jiyuugata supiritto) Hare butai ni fusawashiku are Zento tanan ni youyou nandatte ukete tatsu ze Mainichi ga shoubu da Ii ne! Shitta gekirei zenshin zenrei sutairu (Zenshin zenrei sutairu) Harikicchatta shouko ni Do my best Seiippai (sei! sei!) kono toki wo (sei! sei!) Oyogu no sa We are "Free" Oh, yeah~ Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Ohh~ Yoku bukaki seishun no plan mazu wa Take your marks (Take your marks) Jishin soushitsu nanka hyaku nen hayai baby (Bibittenai ze mondai nai nai yes!) Kanousei wa mugendai shani muni Make your dream saa (Make your dream) Aokusai koto takaraka ni sakenjaou ze (Zenzen yoyuu ni nekketsu shiyou shiyou shiyou) (Zen in sanka ga kandou dakara) Karada juu ni minagiru jounetsu no (Jounetsu no) Shoutai wo jikkan shita kute Donna ashita ga kite mo daijoubu Yakusoku shiyou (Koko de) Kasaneta omoide ni Susume~ Junpuu manpan mirai gata spirit (Mirai gata spirit) Oikaze ni kaete iku sutansu de Zengo sayuu ni jouge nukari naku tanoshimu Jibun shidai dakara Ii ne! Sessatakuma zessan seichou style (Zessan seichou style) Hari kitteru nakama to issho ni Kirameku (sei! sei!) Mizu no saki e (sei! sei!) Doko made mo susume! Tamashii ni tou ze　(Ah-ha) Shoujiki ni　(Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah) Tamashii de sakebe　(Wow-wow-wow-wow) (Oh yes!) Tadori tsukitai mirai　(Ah-ha) Oyoide ku　(Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah) Seishun tte yatsu no Kakugo misero! (Norikonde ku ze STYLE FIVE, Come on) (Oretachi no kisetsu)　Tsuzuiteku owaranai sa (Doko ni itatte STYLE FIVE, All right) (Oretachi no sekai)　Tsunagatte mata hirogatte ku Deaeta kara koko ni iru koto (Iru koto) Otagai ni jikkan shiteru ne Oretachi rashii kizuna wo tsurete Sono me ni utsuru (Erabu) Atarashii suteeji e Ikou! Junbi all right jiyuu gata spirit (Jiyuu gata spirit) Hare butai ni fusawashiku are Zento tanan ni youyou nan datte ukete tatsu ze Mainichi ga shoubu da Ii ne! Shitta gekirei zenshin zenrei style (Zenshin zenrei style) Hari kicchatta shouko ni do my best! Seiippai (sei! sei!) kono toki wo (sei! sei!) Jibun no ishi de (Jiyuu na yume de) Oyogu no sa We are "Free" Oh yeah~ Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Ohh~ - English= It’s the race of our endless youth! Let’s go, take your marks! (Take your marks) The next starting block is waiting for us (We’re fearless, of course our victory is certain! YES!!) Our excitement is at its highest, Now’s the time to make your dream, come on! (Make your dream) Now let’s pledge our sportsmanship as we head towards the future where we want to live it up! (I want to enter the race fair and square square square Everyone’s participation is a must!) Our encounter was a turning point of our destinies (turning point) I can feel that from the bottom of my heart The shape of our very own bonds won’t disappear from my heart (never) We connected during the relay Let’s go! Our free-style spirits are all ready! (free-style spirits) Make yourselves ready for the big moment There are many difficulties in store I’ll take anything on! Every day is a showdown That’s it! Giving passionate pep talks with everything that I have is my style (With everything that I have) I’ll do my best as proof of my enthusiasm I’ll swim through (sei sei!) this time (sei! sei!)… …with everything I have! We are “Free!” Oh, yeah! It’s the plan for our unquenchable youth! First, Take your marks! (Take your marks) You’re a hundred years too early to have a loss of confidence, baby! (I’m not nervous, it’s no problem-lem YES!!) Possibilities are endless, Push on furiously to make your dream, come on! (Make your dream) Let’s loudly shout some immature things! (Let’s show our fervor without any composure-sure-sure! Because everyone participating is exciting!) I want to realize the true nature of the passion… (the passion) …that fills my body to the brim No matter what tomorrow brings, we’ll be fine! Let’s make a promise (right here) To our countless memories together Keep going forward! It’s smooth sailing with our future-minded spirits (future-minded spirits) Using our attitudes to change the winds into favorable ones We keep our wits about us as we enjoy ourselves in every direction, because it’s up to us! That’s it! I will grow up to great acclaim by studying hard in my own style (in my own style) Together with my enthusiastic friends We head towards (sei! sei!) that sparkling water (sei! sei!) Keep going forward through thick and thin! Question your very soul, ah-ha Be honest about it, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah Cry out with your soul, Wow-wow-wow-wow Oh, yes To that future you want to reach, ah-ha Swim towards it! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah Show me that determination of youth! We’ll get on board, we’re Style Five, come on Our season will continue on, it won’t end! We’re Style Five wherever we go, all right Our worlds are connected, and they’re expanding again The fact that we’re here because we met each other (met each other) is something that we all truly feel We’ll bring along our own kinds of bonds, They’re reflected in those eyes (choose!) Onward to the new stage! Let’s go! Our free spirits are all ready! (free spirits) Make yourselves ready for the big moment There are many difficulties in store I’ll take anything on! Every day is a showdown That’s it! Giving passionate pep talks with everything that I have is my style (With everything that I have) I’ll do my best as proof of my enthusiasm I’ll swim through (sei sei!) this time (sei! sei!)… by my own willpower (by my unrestricted dream) …with everything I have! We are “Free!” Oh, yeah! Translated by albatrossmuffin }} Video Free! -Take Your Marks- Opening References Navigation Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Opening Themes Category:FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!!